


I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck

by overdose



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Miles sensed something from him - not danger, not harm, but a need. He didn't deny the villain, for whatever reason his young mind decided on.





	I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry mom

Miles should hate it. He really should.

It was his first time ever, a complete stranger and an adult man as well, but it felt damn good. So good Miles hit the back of his head on the alleyway wall. It hurt, but the pained grunt invited a moan, another thrust into Miles's virgin body. His face sweated beneath the mask, and his legs trembled around the man pressed against his body.

Prowler didn't speak, didn't grunt, didn't say a thing. He silently fucked Miles against the wall, the boy's suit ripped from the lower half. He approached him silently too, tore the cloth off with his sharp nails, and pushed him face first on the wall. Miles panicked at first, thought it was over for him, but figured out soon enough a fight wasn't what Prowler sought out.

Miles sensed something from him - not danger, not harm, but a need. He didn't deny the villain, for whatever reason his young mind decided on.

Prowler didn't use his fingers, but a toy instead, wiggling its way into Miles's hole. When it penetrated him, a newfound pleasure took over the boy's body, and he didn't say a word, he only moaned, a sign they both understood as more. Miles allowed Prowler to remove the toy and put something bigger, thicker inside his hole, his cock twitching in response as he gave his virginity to the older male.

He should hate it and tell Prowler, a complete _stranger_ , a man, an _adult_ , to hop off. They both knew better and didn't, even when it occurred to Miles that it could be a ploy to take off his mask. It felt too good to care. All sense of rationality left his head as Prowler pounded into him.

When Prowler came, _oh my god_ , he did it in a low groan, one that sent shivers down Miles's spine. He didn't touch the boy's cock at all, and he rode the rest of his orgasm inside Miles, waiting until his body started shaking with pleasure. A startled gasp left his lips as he stained his spidey suit with cum. Prowler removed his cock shortly after, and they both saw his seed dripping out of Miles's hole. The sight amused him, but before it became awkward, he left fast and wondered why the boy didn't fight him and actually enjoyed it.

 _Shouldn't he have worn a condom?_ Miles thought to himself, panting, catching his breath. He looked down at the state his suit was in and sighed. Trying to wash and fix that would suck. Oh well, he'll get a new one.

But next time, he won't give in so easily.


End file.
